1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hydraulically powered tube extractors for heat exchangers and, more particularly, to improvements in such extractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In condensers, boilers, and heat exchangers where two fluids are brought into thermal communication, it is customary to pass one fluid through a plurality of tubes and to pass the other fluid around the exterior of the tubes. The fluid passing around the exterior of the tubes is contained in the shell of the heat exchanger. In most constructions, the tubes are spaced apart and separated from the fluid in the shell by two end plates commonly known as tube sheets. Each tube sheet contains a plurality of holes into which the tubes are inserted. The tubes extend between the tube sheets so that a fluid-tight barrier is formed between the two fluids. To anchor each tube in its respective hole in the tube sheet, the end of the tube is expanded and flared.
It is customary to replace heat exchange tubes after they have become corroded and pitted and when they commence leaking fluid across the barrier. In replacing tubes, the old tubes are hydraulically extracted from the tube sheet and are replaced by new tubes. The function of the present invention is to hydraulically extract these old tubes from the tube sheet.
The present invention relates to the same subject matter as U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,525, entitled "Tube Puller", issued on Aug. 30, 1960, to Mr. Edward J. Duncan and Mr. Anthony S. Ciminero.